Aiko Sakamoto: Ghost Agent
by BloodLily16
Summary: Aiko Sakamoto is half Japanese, half French, and all fired up to become a Ghost Agent, the best the Earth has ever seen! Bad summary, hopefully better story. No idea where this'll go, sorry. Rated T because of cluelessness on my part. Read and Review! Please?
1. A New Agent

Aiko Sakamoto entered into her new mansion in Tokyo and was greeted by an over-enthusiastic girl in traditional wear.

"Oh! You must be my new master...!" She started.

"Wha-?" Aiko started, but the girl kept on talking.

"My heartfelt congratulations on becoming the new lead ghost agent!" Aiko smiled.

"Thank you... Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"Hi! My name is Mira. I'm a mirror-dwelling daemon, and I've served this family for generations! From now on, I'll do my best to help you." Mira smiled and held out her hand. "I'm really looking forward to working with you."

"Working?" Aiko laughed. "It's not official yet!"

"I know the Ghost Guild hasn't officially recognized you as a lead ghost agent yet, but they're bound to once they've seen how talented you are!" Mira said. Aiko smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Just think how great it'll be when you're officially made a ghost agent!" Mira said.

"My parents were both Ghost Agents, and were really good at it, but I want to be even better than them!" Explained Aiko. "I'm Aiko, by the way."

"Right! First things first, you need to summon a daemon to protect you!"

Mira led Aiko to the summoning room and walked her through the spell. A shining portal appeared in the room and a person materialized.

"Hey! Is it time for me to do my stuff?" Asked a spirit with the appearance of a young woman in an Italian military uniform, holding a gun.

"Barbetta! You got a spirit of a gun on your first try! Goodness, you're off to a good start!" Said Mira after Barbetta was settled in. "I'd say you're ready now. How about we head to town and cleanse some of the evil energy there?" Aiko shrugged.

"Okay."

"There's bound to be ghosts there up to no good!" Said Mira, starting out the door.

"Wait!" Said Aiko. "Shouldn't you change into something else?" Mira stopped.

"Tee hee, no cause for concern! I'm a daemon too, you see. That means I'm invisible to regular folk." Aiko realized that was true.

"Okay." She said. "Lead on."

They walked outside and started down the street, Aiko muttering under her breath, hand at her charmed necklace.

"The energy is so thick it's unbelievable." Said Aiko. "I might have to rest soon if we don't come up with anything." Then they stopped as the air seemed rubbery.

"Yikes! Feel how strong this ghostly force field is..." Mira said, touching the area and hearing a resonance. She looked up at the area they were going to walk into.

"Oh, of course." She pointed to a statue. "This is the Demon King who once plunged an entire capital city into terror! Shuten-doji!"

A chill went down Aiko's spine. A figure stepped out of the darkness and lunged at them. Aiko grabbed her necklace.

"Darkness begone!" She shouted and the figure glowed with a great intensity, then the darkness dissipated. A figure kneeled down.

"Thank you for cleansing me. In return I accept you as my leader." She said. "I am Kaede." Aiko introduced herself and Mira, but then they heard a rumbling.

"Let's go back to the mansion." She said. Mira and Kaede agreed and they returned to the house.

Soon afterwards, they received a message.

"It says... 'There's an area in Shibuya where spring hasn't come. It remains covered in snow.'" Mira put down the message. "Well I never!" She said. "This is definitely the work of ghosts, I'd say! Let's set off right away!" Aiko agreed and they hurried over.

As they reached the area, they heard a voice.

"Whoopee! Who needs silly old spring, anyway!? Winter's much more fun! Take that!" A snowball hit Mira in the head.

"OW!" Yelled Mira. "What's the big idea, huh?" A spirit popped up with white hair and eyebrows.

"Whaaat!? You mean...y-you can see me? Oh, I see! You must be a ghost as well, right?" She shifted her gaze onto Aiko. "But then... What on earth are you doing with a human? Don't tell me that's a... ghost agent!?" She jumped back. "Oh no, you don't! I'm not letting you cleanse me!" The Snow Sprite summoned icicles and started throwing them at the two. Mira and Aiko dodged them.

"Master, this ghost is tougher than she looks!" Mira shouted.

"Call me Aiko." Aiko told her. "Both of you." She looked at Kaede.

"Barbetta, Kaede, Pipe, are you ready for this?"

"Va Bene!" Said Barbetta. "You can count on me!"

A silver-and-blue fox appeared and morphed into a man with silver ears and tails and blue markings.

"I won't let you down." He said, causing Mira to blush.

The three daemons began to glow brightly.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted the Snow Sprite, summoning a storm of icicles.

"Quick, get behind my tail!" Shouted Pipe. Aiko and Mira jumped behind him as Pipe, Kaede, and Barbetta unleashed a blast of energy, zapping away the evil energy. The Snow Sprite shook her head.

"Okay okay, I give up! You beat me..." She paused. "Wait a second... Are you the new agent that everyone's talking about?"

"The ghost seems to have taken an interest in you, Master!" Mira whispered. "Why not negotiate with her and see if she'll become your daemon?"

"Yes, I'm the new agent." Aiko said, stepping out from behind Pipe, who let out a small gasp.

"They say that you're the child of Sakamoto, Akira and Robert, Adélaïde. Or do they say the given name first in France? That's so strange!" Aiko smiled.

"Yes. That's true." She said. The Snow Spirit bowed.

"Then I would be honored to become you daemon."

"Congratulations, Aiko! You've managed to put a stop to the erie goings-on, gained a daemon, and a friend!" Then a bird showed up and dropped a scroll, which Mira caught.

"It says... 'Collect all six sealstones sealing away a particular ghost, and the Guild shall permit the release of that ghost.' Wow! The letter also contains 3 sealstones locking away Lilith! That means there are only 3 more sealstones to collect. If you unlock the sealstones, the Guild'd be bound to acknowledge you as a fully-fledged ghost agent!" She read.

"Then let's get going!" Said Aiko.

They managed to find two more sealstones, but couldn't find the last, green one.

"That last sealstone is proving pretty tricky to find, huh?" Said Mira.

"I'll say." Agreed Aiko. "We've scoured half the city!"

"How about we try and pinch it from another agent in a battle?" Asked Pipe.

"Pipe!" Exclaimed Aiko.

"Relax! Battles are recognized by the Guild as a full legitimate, you know! In fact, they encourage ghost agents to polish their skills by battling one another. So don't be shy! Let's go find ourselves a battle to take part in!" Reassured Mira.

"Okay." Said Aiko. "Let's do it to it!" The daemons were confused, except for Pipe.

"It's a western expression." He explained.

"Ah." Said Mira. "Let's."

Eventually they found someone with the sealstone, battled them, and won.

"Aiko! That was great! It looks like you've already got the hang of this agent lark!" Congratulated Mira. Another bird dropped a scroll, which she caught.

"Congratulations! Your appointment as lead ghost agent has officially been recognized by the Guild!" She said. "I expect now you'll be trusted with all sorts of assignments! Oh! It seems like you've been given a gift to celebrate your new appointment!" She pulled out a string with silver on it, a ticket, and a rolled-up chain."It's 1000 Silver Pieces, a Special Summon Ticket, and a Cabal Chain! Pretty cool!" She said. "With this Special Summon Ticket, you might be able to get a rare daemon. Make sure you perform a Summon afterwards, won't you!" Aiko smiled.

"Okay!"

**BloodLily: And that's a wrap! I've recently become enamored with Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, (the graphics are so stinking epic!) so I wrote a fan-fic! Sweet huh?**


	2. A New Assignment

"Master? I've been waiting for you! Today is the first day of your official duties as an agent!" Mira greeted Aiko as the latter came out of her room, dressed in a red kimono that blended with her hair.

"Great." She murmured, grabbing a cup of tea and some tamago kake gohan. "Lemme wake up first." As she sipped the tea, Mira continued.

"An assignment has arrived straight away from the Guild! I'll read it for you, shall I?" She asked. Aiko nodded, slowly waking up.

"Go ahead." She said, slipping some tamago into her mouth.

"'Yesterday, there was an unusual number of ghostly occurrences. Tokyo in particular was a hotbed for strange activity. Investigate the cause of these occurrences. If you discover any ghosts contributing to the disturbance, cleanse and exorcise them immediately.'" Mira put down the letter. "Well, well! I'd been thinking spooky goings-on had been on the rise lately!" Aiko nodded and put down the empty bowl and cup.

"Right, then... Let's go and investigate!" She said. "Everyone ready?" There were several nods.

Kaede, Barbetta, Pipe, Lilith, and Aboro transformed into cards, which Aiko put into her kimono pocket.

"Can you hear me?" She asked them. They confirmed and Aiko and Mira left.

They walked around town looking for clues.

"There seems to be plenty going on over there. Look! Those people over there seem to be having a good old gossip..." Said Mira.

"Maybe we could talk to them." Aiko said.

"Remember though, Master, that regular folk can't see me... I think I'll have to leave the questioning up to you!" Mira said.

Aiko questioned the people and came back.

"Night after night, the town people hear the eerie sound of someone singing... Nobody in the neighborhood has slept in days." She told Mira.

"Well, that was quite some information you managed to pick up!" Mira said. "That sounds like the work of ghosts, all right! Let's hurry and check it out!"

"Wait! I hear something!" Said Aiko. The group listened.

"It's somebody singing..." Said Mira.

"And badly at that." Remarked Lilith from her card.

"Shut up." Said Pipe.

"The sound of singing seems to be coming from this direction." Said Mira. "Quick, let's follow it!" They raced after the sounds.

"Ooooohhhhhh won't somebody heeeeelpppp meeeeee... I'm stuck in this place and I'm mighty looonelyyyy... " They stopped at the sight of a woman with white wings.

"That's the Divina spirit known as White Angel! I wonder what's the matter?" Said Mira.

They approached the angel, and she noticed them.

"Oh! Well, hello there. It looks as though you can see me... So my singing did achieve something, aside from just a sore throat!" She said.

"What are you doing here?" Aiko asked her.

"I came to Japan on business of searching for my boss, but I ended up getting surrounded by evil energy and was unable to move..." She looked at Aiko. "Say, you've got the look of a professional about you... Would you be so good as to cleanse the evil energy surrounding me?" She asked. Aiko smiled.

"Of course." Aiko began chanting the spell, but some of the energy lashed out at her and she cleansed White Angel by accident.

"Gosh... I wasn't expecting you to cleanse ME as well, I must say!" Said Angel. Aiko grimaced.

"The energy flared. I'm very sorry." Said Aiko.

"The agents you find here in Japan are a pretty wild bunch, aren't they? Well, anyway, you've been a great help. Although I must say, I'm rather worried about the others of my kind who have to live amongst this barbarity... Well, if you've no further need for me, I'd best be on my way."

"Aiko-San? This could be destiny! Why not try and negotiate with White Angel to see if she'll become one of your daemons?" Mira whispered. Aiko nodded.

"If you'd like, you could stay with us you know." Aiko said to White Angel. The Angel paused.

"I suppose..." She said. "I will be safer from the darkness." She smiled. "Okay!"

They shook hands and White Angel glittered briefly.

"Welcome to the team!" Said Aboro, jumping out of Aiko's pocket.

"ABORO!" Shouted Kaede angrily. White Angel, Kaede, and Aboro returned to their cards, Kaede yelling at Aboro all the way back.

"Would it kill you to not run from a battle!?" Yelled Kaede.

"Hush." Said Aiko. "We're almost there."

"Look, Aiko-San!" Said Mira, pointing. "There's some mortals at the door!"

An old woman and a little girl were ringing the doorbell.

"Excuse me." Aiko said, walking up to them. "I don't think that'll work. I'm Sakamoto Aiko, and I live here now." The woman turned around and smiled.

"Hello, I am Tanaka Kisa, and this is my granddaughter, Hitoshi Yoshiko." They bowed to each other, and Yoshiko looked behind Aiko.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, pointing at Mira. Tanaka-San smiled.

"Yoshiko, there's no-one there."

"Yes there is!" Yoshiko protested. When she looked back, Mira was gone.

"B-but I saw..." Her voice trailed off.

"We wished to welcome you to the neighborhood, Aiko-San." Tanaka presented a basket of mochi and other sweets.

"Your gift is most welcome Tanaka-San." Said Aiko, taking the basket.

"Think nothing of it." Said the old woman. "Enjoy." With that, Tanaka-San and Yoshiko went to the neighboring house.

**BloodLily: Aaanndd... Second chapter, reporting for duty! :D**

**h3AdS1aMM3r: First reviewer! :D Yeah, the first chapter is tough.**

**Snowskeeper: It won't be like that! If it was, my parents would ground me so bad...**

**Guest: Hello! Nice to respond to you again! (Yeah, she does, and it's. So. Cute! :D )**


End file.
